Endless Epic
by FantasousFaye
Summary: adult situations, and bad languge.//*COMPLETE* CH. 18 UP! faye and spike a couple? a new and final bounty, and wait, Vicious is alive? LAST CHAPTER IS NOW UP ^._^ PLEASE REVIEW!
1. session one: thoughts for you

DISCLAMER: I am not rich, so I do not own COWBOY BEBOP. It belongs to smart people who come up with their own ideas  
  
1  
  
1.1 Endless Epic  
  
Chapter one: gone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Spike Spiegel looked around his room. It was the room he slept in, and the room that he went to when he was tired of the world, even though he would never tell any one.  
  
"Spiky-Spike!" an enjoying child-like voice cried hitting his ears, and knocking him out of thought.  
  
"what?" he replied kind of loudly, but a hint of aggravation, and tiredness hit his voice at the same time.  
  
"Jet-person told Edward that Spiky-Spike needs ta know that we are all most on EARTH! YAAAAAAAAAAYYYY" screamed Ed, as she pretended to fly out of the room, only lifting her arms.  
  
"whatever." He mumbled, as his eye-brow twitched at Ed's exit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"WHY do we have to look for Faye? It was you all ways complaining…. " Spike started, but Jet interrupted him.  
  
"Because you cant find bounty's with those bullet wounds, and that deep wound in you hart, and side." Jet told him matter a factly, with a hint of stupidity in his voice directed toward Spike.  
  
"fine, why is Ed and Ein back? And how do you know where Faye is." Spike asked, annoyed.  
  
"because…" Jet explained slowly, as if explaining to a child. "Ed is a master at finding people, especially Faye, and she doesn't want pay."  
  
"man, the only things I hate the most are…"  
  
"I know… tom-boys, kids, and mutts." Jet finished tiredly, but not with out a small smile.  
  
  
  
It was only five months since I left," Faye thought at a local bar. "Five long months. Bar after bar, after bar. How could I have thrown my self at Spike like that. I am suppose to be a could, ruthless bitch. But I have gotten soft. Its all that dammed mans fault."  
  
"would you like any thing else?" the bar tender asked, suspiciously eyeing the group of men that had entered his bar.  
  
"no" she said simply, and put down 10 wulongs, as she left the bar.  
  
"so, I have finally caught you, Faye Valentine, said someone from behind her.  
  
"you haven't caught me yet she says as she fires her gun….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you like it so far? Please R&R, THANKS!!! MORE SOON! (I'm enjoying this story!) 


	2. session two: kill

1 DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN CB, TOO BAD THOUGH…  
  
  
  
Endless Epic  
  
  
  
Chapter two: Chaos  
  
  
  
Bullets ring though the air, as Faye and the man fail hitting each other several times.  
  
"come on, Faye, you're gonna run out of bullets soon, give up and come quietly!" The man tells her, pissed off that she is trying to give him a hard time. Faye just continues to fire, and hits the guy in the head with her last bullet.  
  
"say la vi, Maximeo." Faye whispers, as she turns, and walks calmly away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"we are hereeeeeeeeeeee!" Ed says dragging out the last e in here, and chasing Spike to holler in fright.  
  
"okay, I hear you!" Spike says irritably, trying to numb the pain in his left ear.  
  
"no Spike, you stay there. I am going to find Faye. You need to rest." Jet told him sounding half alarmed.  
  
"I will go. Knowing her, I'll have to drag her out kicking and screaming." Spike told him, Jet decided to let him go. "Spike has to stop moping around. Maybe this will do the trick." Jet thought hopefully, but bet against it.  
  
  
  
"damn bounty hunters." Faye said to her self "I cant believe that I am one…" she let the thought continue to Spike. A hint of pain hit her as she thought of the un-kept green hair as she continued to wash up in the hotels tub. Then turned of the water, dried her self, and then got dressed to look for her new bounty, Jacob. "That's all it says, hmm…" Faye thought intrigued to find out more information about this guy.  
  
  
  
As Spike walked though the dark streets, headed to Lowcross bar. Ed promised Faye would be their. Spike wasn't in habit of wasting his time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! Did ya like that? I hope so, please R&R! and please keep reading!!!  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( 


	3. session three: Save me

DISCLAMER: IN NO WAY DO I OWN CB.  
  
  
  
Endless Epic  
  
  
  
Chapter three: Save Me  
  
  
  
"there he is," Faye thought to her self. "the plan, go to Lowcross bar. I entice him, he invites me to his place, out side, I pull out my gun, knock him out, put him in my spacecraft, and collect MY bounty." But some how Faye knew it wasn't going to be that easy…  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike had found the Lowcross bar just where Ed said it would be, entered the lonely bar, sat where he could see every thing…. the back of the bar, and waited for Faye.  
  
  
  
  
  
"hi," Faye said, addressing Jacob, who just smiled. "mind if I sit here?"  
  
"hi, no I don't mind." He said with emphasis. "so what brings you to a bar like this?"  
  
"well, I had nothing better to do, since I'm staying in town for a friend's wedding." Faye told the bold lie with a smile.  
  
"oh, are you the brides maid?" he asked unsuspecting the lie.  
  
"I wish. No, just a spectator. The bride is my husbands sister."  
  
"oh, I see." he replied. "what's you're name, by the way?" he asked.  
  
"Valerie Smith, you?" she asked back, knowing the name was going to be false.  
  
"Maximeo Newman, pleased to meet you." He said lavishly. His bright green/blue eyes twinkled, and his beautifully carved face matched his light brown hair, which teased Faye's hands. She wanted to put her hands through it, and feel it's ease.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike watched Faye, and that man talk. He had no idea who the guy was, and didn't care. He only wanted to get Faye and leave the hellish bar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Credits: My friend Val helped me make corrections on the 2nd chapter, so thank you, Val, whose name I decided to use as Faye's cover up name(sorry 4 not asking first.) the last name is purely made up. But Maximeo's last name, Newman is my Best friends last name. So, thanks to her too.  
  
  
  
I hoped you all liked this chapter, next one will be posted up soon. Really soon.  
  
((( ((( 


	4. Session four: Save Me (part 2)

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN CB.  
  
  
  
Endless Epic  
  
  
  
Chapter four: Save Me (part two)  
  
  
  
"I cant believe that he is using Maximeo's name…" Faye thought as they continued there conversation.  
  
"would you like to come back to my place, when you're though here?" Jacob asked her, knowing that she knew what he meant.  
  
"sure…" Faye replied at normal speed, even though she knew that she almost had him.  
  
(A/N: just so you know that Maximeo is just Jacob's cover up name, Faye will call him Maximeo, but I will write his name as Jacob when she isn't talking.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"why the hell is Faye taking so fucking long? Just leave damnit!" Spikes mind screamed. He was tired of looking up at the ceiling. Then, Jacob and Faye made there way out side. But Spike didn't see until a while later because he was too busy complaining to him self.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Don't move, you do, and I will…" Faye had her gun pointed at Jacobs head, but, he had already suspected this move, and threw a punch to her stomach but Faye barley dodged, but Jacob punched her in her head, then, jabbed her in her back. From there on, the world went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
She started to stir, then her eyes opened.  
  
"evening, sleepy head." Said a voice. Then Faye slowly brought her head up.  
  
"what the…" she said in a dazed voice.  
  
"you're prince charming, of course." It answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey. That's it. For now. I will write more on Friday, promise, even I'm intrigued, and I'm writing it. Should I turn it into a Faye/Spike Fic. Maybe, please review….. and tell me if it should be F/S. thanks! R&R! 


	5. session five: thank you.

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN CB, TOO BAD THOUGH…..  
  
  
  
Endless Epic  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Thank You  
  
  
  
1 Faye slowly got up, then looked around and she realizes that she wasn't on the bebop, or in her hotel room, like she dreamed.  
  
2 "I'm dead, and Spike is here to take me to where ever it is I go." Faye told her self as she watched Spike move.  
  
3 "nope… you're not dead, too bad though…" He let the sentence drag on, "and I'm not dead, either." Spike informed a shocked Faye.  
  
"well, then what are you doing here?" Faye suddenly screamed practically knocking Spike off his feet. "you're suppose to be dead!" she told him still in shock. Then she got pissed off. "I spent ALL MY FUCKING TIME WORRYING ABOUT YOU'RE sorry butt, and you're ALIVE?"  
  
"yep, I guess so." Spike mocked Faye's supprised voice. Laughter was in his eyes. "also you might want to say thank you to me."  
  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD I?" Faye could barley shout, he voice weak from the pain all over. Especially her neck, for some reason.  
  
"because I just saved you're sorry butt." Spike replied with much enthusiasm.  
  
"errr, fine. Where are we?"  
  
"Pluto."  
  
"why the HELL Pluto?"  
  
"well, why not…"  
  
I'll tell you why not, it's the coldest planet there IS!" Faye said astoundedly.  
  
"I will tell YOU why.. because, if I hadn't ran, he would of killed us both."  
  
"well, what about MY SHIP?"  
  
"don't worry, it followed us." Spike assured her.  
  
"okay, then, where are we, on Pluto?" Faye asked, tired.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, but that's it 4 now, I am really tired. I will make another ch. Tomorrow, if I can. I have a huge project 2 do. 


	6. Session six: expectations

1 DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN CB, TOO BAD…  
  
  
  
Endless Epic  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Expectations  
  
A/N: sorry that I haven't given u too much information on where they are staying. I will now. Also sorry that I haven't been able to write due to too much hw. Sorry.  
  
  
  
"well, I e-mailed Jet, and he said that he would be here as soon as he could…" Spike started, but Faye didn't let him finish.  
  
"what do you mean 'as soon as he can'? Faye asked, pissed off.  
  
"well, I told him that we were being attacked, but, he wasn't on the ship, that's why he didn't give us back up on that psycho bounty you screwed up." Spike scolded Faye who snarled lightly.  
  
"when is he gonna BE here?" she repeated her legs draped over her bed.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" god." And with that he walked out of her grungy room, and into his.  
  
"well… then. No need to get your knots in a bun." Faye commented after Spike as he left. 'got this room is morbid…' thought Faye looking around the gray room, in disgust.  
  
  
  
  
  
'God! It is always something with that woman.' Spike thought as he stomped out of her room, and went to his room, obviously pissed off.  
  
'but NO! I HAVE to know EVERYTHING! Why doesn't she just call Jet herself. Too lazy, or (and most likely) she has no money.' He laughed to him self. That was like her. 'oh well, Jet should be here tomorrow.' He told him self, and then decided to take a shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
"god Spike, you should know that I don't have any money for any repairs for you're ship. Shies! There isn't any food here as it is!" Jet yelled though the intercom from the Bebop that was currently STILL on earth because it needed gas, and Jet didn't have the money for it.  
  
"okay, Jet," Spike scowled but he didn't want to piss him off any more than he already had.  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BEING STUCK HERE! FOR ANOUTHER MONTH?" Faye screamed in Spike's face as he told her what Jet told him.  
  
"yeah, and in order to pay for rent, were gonna have to catch a bounty, so that means no screwing up, Faye."  
  
"you're the ONE who gets it started, SPIKE! So don't give me that shit!  
  
Spike just smiled his taunting smile that Faye wanted to slap off.  
  
"whatever," Spike lit a cigarette, and blew the smoke into her face, "who was the one who saved you from that guy back there?" 'Spike just HAD to bring THAT up.' Faye thought, mad because she owed him one. Faye just crossed her legs, and looked at the gray wall of Spikes room.  
  
"I didn't need you're help, mocho man! I could of handled that all by my self!" Faye told him like a child who said she could walk her self across the street.  
  
"sure, that's why you were knocked out, and didn't remember a thing that happened?" Spike told her, and with out some one to stop the argument, it could of gone on for days, but Faye stomped on his foot with her heal (happy at the crunch she heard, and the pain that was on Spikes face.) and left.  
  
"bitch!" Spike muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in her own room, which had the bad smell that Spike's didn't have, she tried to clam her self down, but it was fertile, so she went to the bar. She didn't have any money, but she could mooch off of some guy who had the hots for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"man, where is she going NOW?" Spike wondered to him self, then, he decided to follow her. 'why the HELL AM I GOING TO FOLLOW HER AFTER WHAT SHE DID?' he asked, then another voice answered 'because I deserved it….' And he let that thought wander. So he limped out of the room, the groceries at his end of the bed, well, his share anyway. 'she doesn't have any money any way. I have it all. I WONDER why? Because she drink it all up, or gamble it.' And he secretly followed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like? I hope so, that took so long! Well, a longer chapter…. I will try to make them long, now. Thank you all for telling me my mistakes, and If you are gonna say my story sucks, than write WHY. I want to try and improve my writing. Thanks (. More soon!  
  
Ps… sorry it took soooooooooooo long thanks for reading please r&r thankies!!!!!! ((( 


	7. session seven: Jeepers Creepers

DISCLAMER: I don't own CB, duh(hehe)  
  
  
  
Endless Epic  
  
  
  
Chapter seven: jeepers creepers (no tie to the movie)  
  
  
  
  
  
As Spike sat down, he began to think about Julia, and the reality that she is dead. It really haddent dawned on him till now. Her smile, her lips, her kiss… as his mind held the image he only wished to forget. 'Julia, you didn't want to run away, and by the time you DID, I wasn't that foolish school boy who thought that he could run away, and it would be alright. I had to end the nightmare.'  
  
There was no smile as he thought of her, the woman of his most deep obsession. The golden blonde hair, the fresh smell, the shape of her body, taunting him. Reminding him of someone he never really had.  
  
  
  
  
  
"hey babe, wanna drink? on me?" a guy asked. 'surprisingly, this guy isn't too disgusting…' Faye told her self as she sat next to him.  
  
"a, um, what do you want?" the guy asked Faye, who was melting under his deep sparkling green tinted eyes.  
  
"a martini, please," Faye finally muttered, then turned away while the guy was ordering her drink.  
  
"so, what's your name?" he asked shyly, blowing Faye away.  
  
"Faye Valentine, how 'bout you?" Faye mostly wondered.  
  
"Miguel Rowan. So, what brings you to an ugly bar like this?" He asked, while Faye lit her cigarette."  
  
"because they allow you to smoke." Faye smiled, noticing Spike at the end of the bar. 'he BETTER NOT be following me…'  
  
"whoa, what's the matter?" Miguel asked, noticing Faye's hidden glare.  
  
"nothing…" she said, absent mindedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does she see me? He wondered, stupidly, seeing the glare Faye had, pointed his way. "guess so…"  
  
"hey, mister, what where your, * hic *, going." Some guy muttered, leaving Spike unable to see where Faye and the guy went.  
  
  
  
"Who was that?" Faye asked as Miguel pulled her out of the bar.  
  
"who was that dude looking at you?" Miguel asked, to late, as he feel down dead.  
  
  
  
'wait, I KNOW that guy…' Spike told him self, referring to the guy he had bumped into. "Vicious…" he said to him self as he ran out the door. Only to see the guy from the bar dead at Faye's feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"you owe money, Faye Valentine." The guy said, only 3 feet away from her. "oh, you have a gun, you know you cant shoot me, you don't have the entrails to…." He was going to say more, but he too was silenced by a gun, Spikes gun.  
  
"well, I do…" Spike muttered to him self.  
  
"what the HELL do you think your doing HERE?" a pissed off Faye screamed.  
  
"saving your sorry ass. You know you weren't going to shoot him, who was he?" he asked, realizing it wasn't Vicious.  
  
'someone I owe a lot of money,' Faye thought but answered, "none of YOU'RE business."  
  
"well, lets see, that is now, two, wait, no THREE times I have saved you. So you DO owe me an explanation." Spike argued. "and by the way, YOU owe ME!" he said, with a smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"okay, now, where did Spike say they were?" Jet asked Ein stupidly as he scratched his bald head. "ugh, he's a DOG Jesus! I am really getting old." He said as Ein barked.  
  
"okay, a smart dog…" Jet admitted as Ein barked.  
  
  
  
Back in her room, Faye wondered why Spike helped her, if SHE owed HIM. 'maybe, he likes me," Faye laughed at the very idea of Spike liking anyone but Julia. She saw a sample of it on his face at the bar last night. (it was 12:30am, Jupiter time) 'just cant let her go' she said, sad, as a loud car radio blared:  
  
"the day you left,  
  
you broke my hart  
  
I was torn into pieces  
  
I went to your funeral,  
  
And started to cry  
  
Everyone told me,  
  
It be alright…  
  
I go home, tears down my face,  
  
Sleep in the bed you slept in,  
  
Ate the food you ate,  
  
Wore the clothes you wore  
  
And cried the cry of pain…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike fell with the loud song as it drifted in his ears, and it reminded him of someone, himself…  
  
"but its alright, its okay  
  
I know your with me everyday  
  
I pray to god,  
  
Pray out loud  
  
Fingers crossed,  
  
Eyes closed  
  
And I know, I'm all alone."  
  
Then, he heard a knock at his door.  
  
  
  
"as I walk though our old stomping grounds  
  
think of all the times we laughed  
  
all the tears that broke  
  
every time you said…. I love you.  
  
All of the times I wanted to hide  
  
But you picked me up  
  
Let me fly  
  
Its all right,  
  
Its okay,  
  
I know your with me everyday  
  
I pray to god, pray out loud  
  
And I know…  
  
I'm not alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
'what am I DOING?' Faye asked her self as she knocked at Spikes door. 'he doesn't want to see me.' Then, a voice came though the badly painted door….  
  
"come in, Faye."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did u like this chapter? Pretty interesting, eh? Maybe Spike AND Faye will "fall in love", in the next chapter, I don't know.. (they will… our secret!)  
  
Please R&R. thankies for the reviews. Oh, the song is MY property. I made it up! (there is nothing to do in math class anyway!) the end is not the real ending, though, I had to shorten it. Oh well, more soon! * longer chapter! *  
  
  
  
Adieu, Ja Ne, bye bye! 


	8. session eight: a lil' romance for ...

DISCLAMER:I DON'T OWN CB.  
  
  
  
Endless Epic  
  
  
  
Chapter eight: a lil' romance for the ages  
  
A/N: this IS A RATED R STORY, ALTHOUGH I WONT GO INTO DETAIL, YOU'LL GET THE PICTURE. TRUST ME.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"what do you want, Faye?" Spike asked. 'why did she knock, she never knocks…'  
  
"why did you help me?" Faye asked in a low voice. Her eyes on his naked back. 'doing his JO~DO what ever.'  
  
"it is not JO~DO…" he let his voice drift on. "what do you want?" he asked again.  
  
"why did you help me. I didn't need you're help." She said her eyes misty as she waited for an answer. Suddenly Spike got up, and put on his shirt that was laying on the bed. Then he walked over to her.  
  
'she never acts like this, what brought on the sudden change? Does she really care, she never asked before why I did the things I have done. Why I am always there to save her.' Spike thought, while Faye expected some smart ass remark about all her mushiness. She had never asked Spike this. She had never hinted her feelings for him except the time he left to fight Vicious. But that was special. But she didn't see why now was special.  
  
"If you didn't need my help, then why did you wait for me to come. You knew you weren't going to shoot." Spike told her. But there was no lingering smile on his face. He was serious.  
  
"I would have…"  
  
"if I hadn't came to save the precious damsel in distress." He said tauntingly. Then to his surprise, he saw a tear in Faye's eye.  
  
"does you eye still see the past, Spike. Are you still haunted by the nameless shapes of you're past." Faye asked. But it was more of a statement. 'why am I being so damn honest. Shit, I should just tell him my love for him now that I have said so much.  
  
"you are such a……" but Spike couldn't finish because Faye's kiss which he returned as her arm touched the back of his neck making him cringe for more.  
  
Leaving there clothes on the floor they spent the night in each others arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Spike looked over his shoulder, he realized who it was at his shoulder. 'Faye' Spike thought as he remembered what had happened that night. And he realized that he wasn't ashamed, or felt bad, he felt content. He got up to call Jet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Spike, and I. I never thought of us THAT way. Wasn't I the one that said it would be laughable to think of Spike loving me… maybe I was wrong.' Faye thought as she dreamed contently. Snuggled up against Lunkhead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I should be there in a few minutes." Jet told Spike impatiently.  
  
"well, how did you raise the dough for the bebop?"  
  
"I will tell you later. Where's the woman?" he asked, not really caring.  
  
"probably in her room." Spike said, deciding not to tell him about what went on last night. "why, hoping that I would leave her for dead?"  
  
"I have no such luck!" Jet said, laughing. 'he wouldn't understand…" Spike told him self. Knowing it was true.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Faye, wake up, Jet will be here soon." Spike warned her, and left to the bathroom as Faye was dressing.  
  
"okay, I am going to wait for Jet." Faye informed him. Her speech was back to normal.  
  
"whatever." Spike told her, getting ready for the normality to arise around them, but knowing it wouldn't. Faye knew it too, and Jet wasn't that dumb. He would find out in due time.  
  
As Spike looked in the mirror, he felt free, and loved. He realized that even though he still loved Julia, he would never let Faye die like Julia, never.  
  
"that is a promise I don't know if I can keep… people usually die around me. I am a disease." He couldn't help but think. 'I gotta forget about Julia. I love her, and always will, but I have to move on………….' He let the thought carry on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please R&R. thankies! more tomorrow, since its half day.  
  
I am sorry this is kinda short, but my hamster, Tuggles, is just begging me to play with her, and also, a girls gotta sleep! See ya! Ja Ne! Adieu.  
  
  
  
321…. Lets JAM! 


	9. session nine: lets tango

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue, that simple, people (hehe)  
  
  
  
Endless Epic  
  
  
  
Chapter nine: lets tango  
  
  
  
  
  
"so how did you get the money to get here?" Spike asked Jet as he met him in the control room.  
  
"cant you just be happy I was able to get you guys, jeez, ungrateful…" Jet muttered under his breath.  
  
"I didn't quite catch that. Say it again?" Spike asked, pissed.  
  
"Ed got a bounty, and I got him, end of story. Now shut up, and do something useful…" But an annoyingly whining voice called.  
  
"Jeeeaaat! I'm hungry." Faye pouted. Bottom lip puffed out.  
  
"well, fix your self… wait no," Jet remembered the time he found the kitchen burnt to a crisp. Thanks to Faye. "FINE! I gotta do every damn thing, cant help me, eh, Spike, Faye?"  
  
"you don't WANT Faye to help you…" Spike said in Jets ear. "ooowww! Damn it Faye why did you do that? God!" Spike hollered, cradling his stomach on the floor.  
  
"hump! Smart ass…" Faye said as she left the room. Fists on hips (a/n: hey, I rhymed!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Faye left the room in a huff. "stupid Lunkhead." She said, then thought 'well, you DON'T help any, do you?' a voice said, more as a statement. Then she wondered about the earlier night, and Spike. 'we cant pretend it didn't happen. Does he regret it. We gotta talk. But he avoids me. Well, what did I expect. Him to go on bend and knee, and ask for marriage? He still cant get over Julia. God. What I wouldn't give to be her. Well, her, ALIVE. I love him, but… does he love me?' she was killing her self over him. While in the mist of thinking, she fell asleep.  
  
An hour after Faye went to sleep, the green haired young man crept into her room, and looked over her sleeping body.  
  
"wha…" Faye said sleepily. Her alarm clock said one thirty. 'man, I must have been out, but I didn't put my self under the covers.' And with that thought, Faye crept out of her room, and peaked into Spike's room. He wasn't there. So she made her way to the 'lounge' (a/n: that's what Faye calls the room that has the couches, and the TV, their living room.) and sat on a couch, wondering where Spike was when he walked into the 'lounge'.  
  
"we gotta talk, Spike…" Faye started, KNOWING she sounded as corny as hell.  
  
"sure Faye," Spike began, sarcastically. "what do you want to talk about?" he said like a therapist.  
  
"us." Faye said, ignoring the sarcasm.  
  
"it was a one night.."  
  
"don't start that bull shit, Spike. I don't like being a wound up toy. Do you love me, or was it kicks?" Faye asked, totally serous, looking him in the eyes.  
  
Spike didn't know what to say. He want to tell her the truth, but he was still worried what she said. He just turned, and walked away. He didn't know what to say. 


	10. session ten: keep it on the d...

Disclaimer: I don't own cowboy bebop.  
  
  
  
Endless Epic  
  
  
  
Chapter ten: Spike's point of view. Keep it on the down low.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Spike left, he wondered why he did that. 'that's my Lunkheadedness.' He said, knowing he would have to talk to Faye real soon, but first, he had to lose Julia, then, he'd be ready to talk, but not now, not until then.  
  
  
  
"what's our bounty, Jet?" Spike asked, feeling ackward  
  
"Martin Palsy. He is wanted for manslaughter on 15 people! Whew! And also holding a deadly weapon with out a license, fraud, the list goes on, and, on."  
  
"okay… how much?"  
  
"90 million woo longs."  
  
"count ME in." A familiar female voice chirped. Faye was acting as she always does. But, didn't look at Spike, who was grateful for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"so, what are we looking for?" Faye inquired. NOT sounding like the perky bitch she usually sounds like.  
  
"we gotta go to busters bar. He'll be there." Spike said flatly  
  
"how do you know?" Faye cocked an eye brow.  
  
"he'll be there." Spike repeated, emotionlessly. "he'll be there." Then he shut off the intercom that was connected to Faye, and Spike's ship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, they reached the parking port, and caught a cab, quietly. Spike didn't want to talk about anything that involved him and Faye. 


	11. session eleven: a hunting we will ...

she closed her eyes and pushed all other thoughts away. 'I have to get this bounty. I will think of Spike, and our situation later. Faye said after Spike's screen disappeared. She landed her ship on planet Venus. Into a lot next to Spike's hammerhead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB.  
  
Endless Epic  
  
Chapter eleven: a hunting we will go!  
  
A/n: sorry, I didn't give you too much info. On there planet, or Faye's feelings. So they are on top. Thanks a bunch!  
  
A/n: I thought that I would make this easier to read, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike and Faye entered the bar, and all of the peoples heads quickly turned to them, making Spike glad he remembered his gun. But, sensing that they weren't a threat, they continued to talk. In the mist of it was their bounty.  
  
** FLASH BACK! * (My first, I think…)  
  
"You know that this is a very rough bar, if they even breath bounty hunter from either of you, your as good as dead." Jet warned Faye, and Spike earlier.  
  
"well hold hands across the street, and signal our every move, daddy…" Spike said, teasingly at Jet, who was a shade of purple.  
  
"god help YOUR parents. If you were mine, I would send you back to hell. Where you came from."  
  
"awww, I didn't know you cared." Faye said, getting into the act, as she put her favorite gun in he pocket.  
  
** END OF FLASHBACK * *  
  
Spike smiled, as he told Faye to back him up.  
  
"deal me in," a surprised Spike heard her say. 'Faye, that's not the plan.' His mind raced.  
  
"what you got?" Martin asked. "well, besides the obvious."  
  
Faye smirked. "2,000 woo longs."  
  
"okay, then deal her in!"  
  
  
  
Spike sat, marveling at the fact that Faye was WINNING! She always cheated, and was doing so now, but she had stopped, a couple of hands ago. It was just Martin, and Faye, the others had folded a long time ago.  
  
"when are you going to give UP! You wont win." Martin said, reassuringly.  
  
Faye's blood red lips cracked a smile, as she presented jack, queen, king, and ace in spades, and was declared the winner. Then Spike followed Martin out side, to remind him that he had betted to go willingly with them to the police station.  
  
"I don't think so," he began, but a bullet went into his leg.  
  
"it wasn't a question." Faye said, and put him in her ship, and flew to the police station.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 11, part two…. Questions answered  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They went for there 90 million, but… the police said that it was a miss print, and it was only 10 million.  
  
Better luck next time, cowboy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Wait a minuet, you guys got more money than me…" Told Jet, who just sighed.  
  
"no… it was 10 mill, I got three, you got three, and Ed got one million. It is straight."  
  
"fine. I am going…"  
  
"I know to the casinos."  
  
"Hey, it is a lot funnier than the bank!" Faye said, still not believing that the money wasn't split up equally. But deiced to drop the subject. And got back at 7:00 in the morning. She had made money, instead of losing any. It was amazing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike saw Faye come up behind him, and he knew that he couldn't run any more.  
  
"Spike, we HAVE to talk about what happened." Faye said, her bitchiness on full mode. "how come you left me standing there? I was TALKING to you. Do you love me?"  
  
"yes…" Spike said, awkwardly, he wasn't used to this mushiness with Faye. Especially with Faye. This was one of the only times he was serous with Faye in his boxers, on the Bebop. Hell, it is laundry day! He was sitting on the couch in the 'lobby' drinking an 'Sam Adams' and wishing that 'the Big Shot' was still running (big shot ended on episode 25, before Spike, uhum… nothing…).  
  
"what the hell, do you expect me to beg for you on hand and knee? Yes. I love you, okay? Is that what you want?"  
  
"yes. It is, when are you going to ask me out?" Faye asked, and felt like laughing at the 'I just drank sour milk and am gonna hurl!' look on Spikes face.  
  
"whaaa…I di..."  
  
"okay, you talked me into it! 5:00pm to see a movie? Okay, dinner after, why SPIKE! Thank god we caught that bounty! I will be ready at 5:00, see you there!" Faye said, then kind of skipped away.  
  
"what the HELL was that? Did I MISS something? I didn't say shit!" Spike said to him self.  
  
"that's how they are." Jet spoke up.  
  
"what the hell? Where did you guys come from?" Spike asked Jet, with Ed who was climbing up his leg.  
  
"well, you DID choose to hold your argument RIGHT by my door!" Jet said, protesting the accusation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam Adams beer. I don't drink, sooo… I have no idea if I spelled it right… don't sue me!  
  
Sorry, gotta do that legal stuff.  
  
Did ya like? I did! Please stay tuned more soon! PLEASE R&R! THANKIES A BUSHUAL! Ja Ne (bye!) 


	12. session twelve: the big date.

Disclaimer: I don NOT own CB. Too bad, so sad.  
  
  
  
Endless Epic  
  
  
  
Chapter twelve: the big date.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Faye waited patiently for Spike to knock, she wondered what it would be like, could Spike love her as he had once loved Julia? For the past week, Faye had no idea how she had kept her cool. She couldn't figure out why Spike didn't want to talk to her. 'well, Spike isn't one for that mushy shit I pulled on him.' Faye realized. 'well, it is 5:00, he is gonna be fashionably late.' Faye thought smugly as she heard a knock at her door. It was 5:02. 'not bad…' a smiling Faye opened her bedroom door…..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"whoa…" Spike said, as she presented her self to him. Her famous black dress glowing in the poor light. Making it look like leather.  
  
(a/n: the dress Faye wore in 'balled of fallen angles.' God, I love that episode, and her dress, and hair for that matter. Oh, on with the story…) her hair swept in a tidy pony tail that made her eyes glow, almost inhumanly, causing Spikes eye balls to fall out of there sockets. It wasn't like he had never seen her like this, it was just the lighting that had cast over her like a blanket, causing her to shine.  
  
Faye on the other hand had expected the regular Spike, but this, new, and improved, non-afroman type look made him even more attractive. He had actually COMBED his hair, which was pushed back, allowing a few strands to fall over his eyes. He had on his usual out fit, but, it wasn't the mop of wrinkles it always was. His new look was worth a million bucks. While Faye wanted to drool, she just kept on smiling… 'eat this, Julia..' she thought, (sorry, all those Julia fans, please don't flame me 4 putting that.) as she said, "ready to go?"  
  
Spike quickly recovered, and said, "yeah, lets go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Venus is such a beautiful planet…' Faye thought to her self, as she got into the car Spike had rented. It had class. 'well, as long as your on the good part of town…'  
  
"so, Spike, where are we going?" Faye asked, then remembered stupidly that they were going to a movie.  
  
"the opera. Margarita Marché's is singing, and I hear she is good." Spike said, smiling, because he knew Faye was going to blow, and waited, but she just replied calmly, "oh, okay that's fine with me."  
  
"wait, I thought you didn't like Opera…" Spike said. Making his plan easy to see.  
  
"oh, well, I can take one night, where are we going to eat?" Faye asked, changing the subject as fast as they were going on the freeway.  
  
"wait, you are suppose to be 'Ms. Pits Bitch of the year.'" Spike said not realizing that Faye was just happy to go out with him. (sooo like a guy…)  
  
'cant he take a hint?' Faye thought as she realized his tactics, and began to think up her next move.  
  
"well, I just want to go out, so, what restaurant are we going to?" Faye asked again in a voice that got on Spikes nerves.  
  
"oh, I forgot, sorry…"  
  
"WHY are you trying to piss me off?" Faye asked, and looked like she was going to push Spike out of the car if he didn't watch his next move…  
  
"I'm not, I just…" but Spike slammed on his brakes, but it was too late… he had nearly started 50 head on collisions while Faye slapped him, causing his to turn red….  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU NEARLY TOTALED MY CAR, ASS HOLE!  
  
Spike just half smiled, and said sorry. He was clearly embarrassed, as Faye secretly promised to kill him when they got to the Bebop.  
  
Every one finally got back into there cars, and drove off, still cursing.  
  
  
  
Sorry I have to go, I will try to finish this as soon as possible, I have a lot of H.W. oh, sorry about the Julia stuff. Please r&r, and PLEASE NO FLAMES… thank you!  
  
Ja ne 


	13. session thirteen: blow the joint up, ba...

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop. Legal crap. Too bad.  
  
Endless Epic  
  
Chapter thirteen: blow the joint up, baby  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
'after getting killed, shot, and strangled by 50 different people, I hopefully will get to enjoy this night alone with Spike…' Faye thought as there car cam came on.  
  
"Spike, it is Jet. Ed has finally been able to get the profile on the person we are after. Remember when I said that he was at the restaurant that that opera singer or what ever was at? Well, we were right. He is there. This wasn't a waste of time after all. He will be accompanied but a swarm of people…" but Jet was no longer heard by neither Spike nor Faye.  
  
"so, this is WHY you suggested this restaurant? What the fuck, Spike? Soooooo this is only because it is at a good time for you? You don't care? Faye punched Spike in the side, at he tried to explain, before she killed him.  
  
"but, Faye, we have to nag this guy…"  
  
"WELL THEN, WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE ON A FUCKING BOUNTY HUNT? WE COULD HAVE PUT THIS DATE OFF TIL' LATER."  
  
"well," Spike had to pull the car over, because Faye was slapping him silly, and he couldn't concentrate. He would end up killing a dozen people for sure this time.  
  
"LOOK. There was no other choice, and I thought that I should kill two birds with one stone.  
  
"sooooooo, now, I am a bird. First you lie, then you call me a BIRD?"  
  
"what ever, Faye." Spike begun, beginning to get some of his charisma back. "we are almost there, I will tack you back out some other time. A place a lot better. Now shut the fuck up and let me drive, damnit."  
  
"fine, but it better be better than this shit you just pulled." Faye said, siting back down, hands red from slapping Spike so much.  
  
"okay, lets go." Spike started up the car, and drove to the restaurant to find the bounty they were after.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
As Spike and Faye clamed there reservations, they gasped at the gigantic building that they had just stepped in. they were dressed as though they were rich, to them, but they were hardly dressed at all compared to the people that were hanging out at the millionaire's mansion, or, at lest it seemed like it.  
  
"this way, ma'am, miser." A waiter said in a snotty voice, and they noticed the large crowd that swallowed up there bounty, and Spike got out his glasses to read the guy's profile. (you know the glasses Spike uses to catch the lady that wanted to save the rats, etc.)  
  
"how much is the bounty?" Faye asked in a whisper, bounty hunters were not respected in these parts.  
  
"45 million -w-. but he is highly dangerous, and keeps a very low profile."  
  
But all Faye heard was 45 million. Her mouth was nearly to the floor.  
  
"here is your menu, please, take your time, just ring this bell when your done, and order your food on this menu here." He pointed to a electronical menu. Then left.  
  
"wow, what a fancy place." Faye said with a whistle.  
  
"just keep your eye on our man."  
  
"I am, I am." Faye said, irritated that this couldn't be a romantic time. But it was so beautiful. Then all of a sudden, Faye got up.  
  
" where are you going?" Spike asked, surprised.  
  
"to move this thing along." Then she left to tempt fate, and there bounty, Maxamillion Calotte. It WAS an all male group, after all. 'I just hope he isn't gay…' Faye thought. She knew if he was it would be impossible to seduce him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
okay, I will have another chapter up soon. Promise. I know it is short, but I want to keep you waiting. Hehehehe evil, I know…. Oh, and sorry about the gay comment, if any of you think it is inappropriate, I am truly sorry. I do NOT MEAN ANY THING BY IT. Please read, and review, thanks. 


	14. session fourteen: lets have a party -bl...

1 DISCLAMER: I don't own cowboy bebop. Duh! - -  
  
  
  
Endless Epic  
  
Chapter fourteen: lets have a party. –blow the joint up Part two-  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Spike watched Faye slide across the carpeted floor, then he turned his attention to the menu.  
  
'a hundred and four –W--for FISH?' Spike asked him self in shock. Then, he 9of course) looked for the cheapest item on the list.  
  
"well, I hope Faye likes fried pig…" he muttered, as he watched Faye mingle with the bounty, and his friends. A little jealousy I might add.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"so, what should I call you?" Faye asked the bounty head with a wicked smile.  
  
"call me Max, and you would be?" 'Max' asked Faye who gave him the first name she could think of…  
  
"Francis McKinley." Faye smiled sweetly.  
  
"oh, wow, how long did it take you to think that one up, Faye Valentine!" Max asked with a wicked smile as Faye felt cold metal on her back.  
  
"if you move when you are NOT asked, my man here will shoot you. Do you hear me, Miss. Faye?" Max asked, quietly, but Spike had seen enough to know Faye's reputation had proceeded her. Spike quickly moved out, got his gun out, aimed, and fired at the man holding Faye 'captive', and shot him dead. The ring of Spikes gun stopped everyone dead, then all of the by-standers shot out of the restaurant like bats out of hell. Faye let her leg swing out, and caught Max in the stomach, leaving him gasping for air, while the rest of his men ran at the sound of police sirens.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"so… let me get this straight," Jet begun. 'lunkhead over there started firing, causing the mansion, MANISON GOD DAMNIT! Didn't you think it would cost a lot? Why don't YOU TWO THINK before you blow shit up? Man! 22 million -w-! that's most of the reward already!"  
  
"god, Jet can carry on…" Faye wishpered in Spike's ear.  
  
"yeah, lets go out for a hamberger. I doubt Jet will mind. He is too busy yelling at his Stir-Fry. Lets go." And with that, Faye and Spike left the Bebop, leaving Jet yelling at the food which was sure to burn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey ya'll. Should I end it there? The most reviews saying yes, then I will, and the most reviews saying no, then I wont. I just wanna find a good ending, so please review with ur poll. Thanks. 


	15. session fifteen: Empty dreams, and ...

Authors note: okay. More ch. I will write! Thanks for reviewing ur options. Thankiees!  
  
  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own cowboy bebop!!!! But u already knew that ' '  
  
O  
  
Endless Epic  
  
  
  
Chapter fifteen: empty dreams and hopes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Spike and Faye rushed out of the kitchen, and out of the bebop like two bats out of hell!  
  
"hey, I'm not done YELLING at you guys yet!!!" Jet screamed after them, then just shrugged it off, and turned back to his stir fry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"why the hell did I run away from Jet. He'll probably threaten us with kicking us off the Bebop, and cause a handful of shit!" Spike thought, as he and Faye ran out of the Bebop, and into an empty street where the only lights were from of a small, local bar.  
  
"okay, what next, Mr. Lets-run-out-of-Jet's–ship-and-get-lost-with- NO-MONEY." Faye hollered. "what a GRAND idea!"  
  
"yeah, well it was YOUR idea!" Spike said, looking around him with caution. "and, anyway, who said I don't have any money, just because YOU gamble it all." Spike said, as he lit up a cig, and continued walking towards the lighted bar, leaving a very pissed Faye behind him.  
  
"for YOUR information, I didn't gamble it."  
  
"for the first time since I have known you." Spike muttered, unconvinced.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ME. Anyway, you still owe me!" Faye said, placed her hands on her hips, as she walked past Spike in a huff.  
  
"why the HELL do I owe you?" Spike asked, naïvely.  
  
"lets see, aww yes, #1, on our way to our 'dinner get-away', you nearly get us into a hundred head on collisions, #2 when you finally get the nerve to tell me that the reason we were going to the most expensive restaurant in the FUCKING UNIVERSE," BUT Spike cut her off.  
  
"ok, ok, I get it, fine. Well go out tomorrow…" Spike finally gave up, putting his hands in front of him, SHOWING he had given up, BEFORE Faye killed him.  
  
"FINE!" and with that, Faye headed to the bar, not realizing Spike was following her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Faye ordered a Martini, dry, as she lit up a cigarette. She was unaware of the lingering person behind her.  
  
"excuse me, miss, but would you happen to have the time?" a young man asked, as Faye finished her Martini, she was about to turn around, when the young man placed a gun in the middle of Faye's back, causing her to jump a little.  
  
"don't make any sudden movements, and do exactly as I say. If you don't follow my orders, then I will have to shoot you and Spike wouldn't want that and neither would you. Now go out side, and look and act normal. Don't cause any attention to your self. Now MOVE." The creep whispered into her ear, gave her a little push as Spike watched them leave the bar.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
OK, folks, I hope you liked this ch. Sorry it took sooooooooooooooo long.  
  
--  
  
PLEASE R&R I REALLY WANNA HEAR UR Opinion's. But tell me what I did wrong, so I can make it write.  
  
---Fantasious Faye 


	16. session sixteen: In the rain

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN CB IN ANY WAY * CRIES *  
  
  
  
ENDLESS EPIC  
  
CHAPTER SIXEEN: in the rain  
  
BY: FANTASIOUS FAYE  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Spike watched them leave the bar, and decided to follow. 'all the things she gets her self into.' he thought, as he exited the bar to find Faye, with a cigarette in his mouth. (of course.)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"let me. GOO! Faye said, as she managed to get his hand off her mouth, and his other hand from holding hers behind her back. She turned around fast, and round kicked him aiming for his face, but he unfortunately caught her foot (while getting an eye full), and snapped her leg, causing her to scream in pain.  
  
'man.no WOMAN has ever given me this much trouble!' the guy thought, as he saw her trying to get back up, ready to kick his ass, when he pulled out his gun, and fired one shot, which took it's mark in Faye's right shoulder.  
  
The surprised Faye placed her hand on her shot shoulder and winced in pain, her voice totally gone, ready for him to pull the trigger again, this time not missing..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike turned the corner, and saw the guy from the bar take another shot at Faye. This time, Spike didn't watch, and he took his gun out from his side holster, aimed for the bastard's hand, and shot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For Faye, everything went by so fast, as she went from being shot, to being saved, and she then went into a slow and painful faint.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike pointed his gun at the guy's head. "who the fuck are you, and why did you just try to kidnap, and kill Faye?"  
  
The guy just looked into the barrel of the gun, and replied, "you should know Vicious..he is someone you don't forget." but he didn't get to continue, because Spike had silenced him.for good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Jet 'asked' as Spike brought the disfigured Faye into the 'lobby' and set her down on the couch that Spike had dubbed his own a long time ago.  
  
"it's a long story." Spike said, as they landed in earth's atmosphere, and saw a waving Ed, ready for them to pick her up, along with a really happy Ein .  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I DON'T FEEL A THING AND I STOPED REMEMBERING THE DAYS ARE JUST LIKE MOMENTS TURNED INTO HOURS  
  
Faye wondered why Spike had bothered to save her. did he really have feelings for her.  
  
MOTHER USE TO SAY IF YOU WANT YOU'LL FIND A WAY BE MOTHER NEVER WALKED THOUGH FIRE  
  
'Spike doesn't have any feelings for me. its just because we are comrades.yeah, right.'  
  
WALK IN THE RAIN, IN THE RAIN, IN THE RAIN I WALK IN THE RAIN, IN THE RAIN IS IT RIGHT OR IS IT WRONG AND IS IT HERE THAT I BELONG  
  
'maybe.he cares.maybe..' Faye thought, as she turned on her other side, and saw Spike looking at her, in the hall.  
  
I DON'T HEAR A SOUND SILENT FACES IN THE GROUND THE QUITE SCREAMS, BUT I REFUSE TO LISTEN  
  
"how are you feeling?" Spike asked, in mono tone, face towards the 'lounge'. "ok." Faye replied, and Spike nodded and left.  
  
IF THERE IS A HELL IM SURE THIS IS HOW IT SMELLS WISH THIS WERE A DREAM, BUT NO, IT ISNT  
  
'wow.maybe he does care.' Faye thought, as she went into a deep slumber.  
  
WALK IN THE RAIN, IN THE RAIN, IN THE RAIN I WALK IN THE RAIN, IN THE RAIN AM I RIGHT OR AM I WRONG AND IS IT HERE THAT I BELONG  
  
WALK IN THE RAIN, IN THE RAIN, IN THE RAIN I WALK IN THE RAIN, IN THE RAIN WHY DO I FEEL SP ALONE FOR SOME REASON I THINK OF HOME  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hi all. Sorry I'm soooo late, and this isn't long, and my idea sucks. But it is a lead to new problems that are ahead. And I have been working on my HP fic. The next ch. Will be super long, because I have a lot to do in it! Yay!  
  
Thank u 4 reading and please review with any Ideas,, complements. But don't complain about the size.I've been busy. Thank you!  
  
Oh, and THE SONG RAIN I do not own. It belongs to Cowboy bebop, and words by: TIM JENSON, VOLCAL BY STEVE CONTE AND MAI YAMANE. 


	17. Session seventeen: Sapphire (parts 1,2, ...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop in any what shape or form.  
  
  
  
  
  
Endless Epic  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Sapphire (part 1)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike wondered why he cared so much about Faye.  
  
"after Julia, how can I ever trust love again? Can I ever just let my self go?" Punch, Punch.  
  
"Julia." he closed his eyes, and imagined her just the way she was. his beautiful Julia. * sweat drop *  
  
"cant I ever let her go? God I don't want to let her go." He thought out load, as he round kicked an imaginary Vicious, who was always ahead of him. always laughing.  
  
"Spike!" his thoughts shattered, as his last kick ended an inch from Faye's' face. "do you care about me, for me, or is our relationship just a child's game?"  
  
Spike stood, shocked at the outward question that danced before him. "I care Faye.I care a lot." He said, and pressed his lips needfully against hers, and they staggered to his room, desperately taking off each other's clothes, leaving a trail to Spike's bed.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"did you and Faye have fun last night?" Jet asked, the next morning, as Spike staggered into the kitchen, tired from being up all night, and smelt the usual Beef and Bell peppers. Minus the beef.  
  
  
  
"your disgusting, Jet." Spike replied, as he lit up. "any new bounties?"  
  
"actually, yes. Johnny Boy Blue they call him. Real name Jon Maui. Founder of the Sapphire Syndicate, and is the head guy. Worth.2.5 BILLION Woo Longs!" Jet informed him, as the tired Cowboy made way to the 'lounge', where Ed was currently looking the guy up.  
  
  
  
"ooooooooooo Ed found! Ed found! Johnny BAD, BAD boy! He killed 102 PEOPLE personally!" the Red Head exclaimed, as Faye walked into the room, drowsy.  
  
"what?" Faye asked, now fully awake.  
  
"only 2.5 billion?" Spike asked, as Ed began her searching.  
  
"nope. The bounty moved up to 20 Billion! He killed a total of 1.2 thousand people. And, if he is turned in with his gang members, there will be 1 thousand per. Oooooooooooooooo Ed slllllllleeeeepppppppyyyy!" Ed fell asleep on Ein, yet again.  
  
  
  
"-.-;; with that kind of money." Faye began, "I can pay off all my debts in spades! YEAH!"  
  
"hold on, Faye. First we need a plan. Second, we need the plan to work and third he cant die. Now, got any ideas?" he asked, as a plan formed in his mind.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Faye Valentine AKA Miyaku Hai, called up Johnny's control center.  
  
"hello? This is Mr. Maui's office, how may I direct your call?" an Operator asked, as Faye changed her position on the 'lounge' couch.  
  
"yes. This Is a Hai, Miyaku (AN: last name first in Japan), and I was calling to set up an appointment with Mr. Maui." Faye said, in her most charming, yet business like voice.  
  
  
  
"one second Miss. Hai. Ok, I'm putting you over." The lady said, and did so.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"this is Mr. Maui, I understand that you, Miss. Hai, are interested in our -member ship." His blue eyes positively gleaming.  
  
  
  
"yes. I have heard about you though Mr. Tai," she said, reading a piece of paper he couldn't see. "and I feel, qualified for the job's position."  
  
  
  
"ok, we'll work this out.." Faye interrupted,  
  
  
  
"over dinner, next Thursday? At 6:00pm?" Faye read, as Jon smiled.  
  
  
  
"ok. The Thai restaurant on alcove street? See you their, alone." he said, rapping up the conversation.  
  
  
  
"yes, of course." Faye said, before he hung up. Faye turned to Spike, and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* PART 2 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"hello, Vicious." Jon greeted the Grey haired man that was watching him make his reservations with Faye. "would you meet me at the old Thai Restaurant? I have other plans there as well.  
  
  
  
"I don't like being pushed aside, Mr. Maui." Vicious informed the nervous young man. "I'm the one who set up this Syndicate. Your only pretending to run it."  
  
"yes sir. How would you like to handle this situation?" Jon asked Vicious, who's smile turned evil.  
  
  
  
"you can go, and meet Ms. Valentine. No doubt Spike will also be at the restaurant. So I will be in the next booth, so I don't frighten MS. Valentine, or cause Spike to get an itchy trigger finger." Vicious planned, ready for his resurrection.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"ok, I have the set time. What are we going to do?" Faye asked, looking from Spike to Jet.  
  
  
  
Spike lit up, and answered. "you go to the meeting, and I will follow. Then, you get him outside, and I capture him. Any questions?"  
  
  
  
"yeah. How does Faye get him out side, and how exactly will you 'capture' him?" Jet asked, as he finished the last of his Beef and Bell peppers, minus the beef. "and how will we do all this with out looking suspicious?"  
  
  
  
Spike sighed, as he stood up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen, the light hitting his eyes. "easy. Faye can wait until the dinner is over, and like a gentleman he is, he'll want to lead her to his car. I will knock Johnny boy out, and we take him to."  
  
  
  
"come on Spike. You know he will have a thousand body guards. unless I can find away to get him out side, alone. but that will be tough." She thought of all of the possibilities, from seduction to force. The seduction sounded better.  
  
  
  
"ooooooooooo can ED COME? Ed promises to be goodie! Edward help Spiky-Spike and Faye-Faye! Ed PROMISE!" the over hyper teen exclaimed, hands clasped over her 'tomato'.  
  
  
  
"how can you help us Ed?" Faye asked, 'hey, some help is better than no help.' She thought, as a frown followed her sentence.  
  
  
  
"Ed can tell you things to say! Ed knows what Johnny BAD boy likes!" the girl said, as she did a hand stand.  
  
  
  
"like?" Spike asked, wishing the BIG SHOT was still on.  
  
"well, he likes pizza! Ed thinks that if Faye-Faye pretends to like some of the things he does.then Faye-Faye can get Johnny BAD boy out of the restaurant alone!" Ed said, as she put her 'tomato' on her head, and raced to some unknown destination.  
  
  
  
"she's right." Spike agreed, Ed could help, even if it wasn't THAT big of an help. "it will ease suspicion, at lest." And Faye had to agree.  
  
  
  
'this has to work!' she thought, as she finished her Bell Peppers, and went to her room to continue the nap she had wanted to begin.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* PART 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE FOLLOWING THURSDAY.  
  
  
  
"ok, so, you got all the information your going to need?" Spike double checked, as Faye started her Red Tail.  
  
"yes, and I have my ear piece that connects to you and Ed, ok?" Faye asked, frustrated, 'this dress should get him.' She thought, as she excelerated into space, the black dress riding up her butt.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Vicious, what makes you think Spike is going to be their?" Jon asked the ill tempered man.  
  
  
  
"because they want your bounty. Spike is greedy. He will be their. Trust me." Vicious concluded, ending the conversation.  
  
  
  
'I wouldn't trust even if you were going to keep your word." Jon thought, as he saw is reflection in the tinted window, as his super-limo turned into the Thai's parking lot.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Faye landed her Red Tail in the front of the restaurant (much like in 'balled of fallen angels'), and looked at the two story restaurant, that was decorated according to the Christmas theme, even though it was only November. Faye smiled, as she walked up to the martinet.  
  
  
  
"I have a reservation, for Mr. Maui table, that will seat two." Faye said, as the Martinet looked it up.  
  
  
  
"and your name, Miss?" the Martinet asked, his huge glasses looking more at her chest, than at her face.  
  
  
  
"Hai, Miyaku." She answered with a chuckle, when she saw the position of his eyes.  
  
  
  
"uh, yes." The guy's eyes returned to his paper. "Tina, lead Miss. Hai to table 45, thank you." And Tina did as she was told, and Faye followed, with a smile.  
  
'wow.' she thought as she was lead though the huge restaurant, all of the carvings and decorations screaming to be looked at.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Hai! Lovely to see you, again. Please, sit down!" Jon said, as he held out his hand, and Faye shook it with her gloved hand, and sat down.  
  
  
  
Tina handed Faye a menu, and left. "so, Ms. Hai, you are interested in membership with the Sapphire Syndicate, what makes you feel qualified for the position of contract killer?" he asked, as Faye looked though the menu.  
  
  
  
"I am a heartless bitch, or that is what all my friends said, before I killed them." She said, as she waved for a waiter.  
  
"oooo pick the fish. He will pick the fish. That's the only thing he eats at this restaurant!" Ed said in a low voice. (Spike has the glasses with the camera in it.)  
  
  
  
"yes, I will have a glass of Dr. Pepper, and the Fish entry #7. Please." Faye said, as she smiled up at the waitress.  
  
  
  
"I will have the same." Jon said, and handed his menu to the waitress, and Faye did the same.  
  
  
  
"that, Ms. Hai, is my favorite dish. can you read my mind?" he asked, as he pressed his elbows into the table, and smiled.  
  
  
  
"if I could, then I, Mr. Maui, would be rich." Faye said, returning the smile. 'he seems ok. Too bad he is worth so much, and I love Spike."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Vicious was sitting at the table behind theirs, and listened to everything they said. 'don't get too close, Jon.' he thought, as he eyed Spike, sitting 11 tables down, with the man with the metal arm sitting across from him.  
  
'at lest I know he is here. I knew Valentine would bring other little bounty hunter scum.'  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Spike! What is Vicious doing here?" Jet asked, as Spike turned around, and stared Vicious straight in the eye.  
  
  
  
"SHIT!" he swore, as Vicious got up, and took out his Katata sword, seemingly from nowhere. And all hell broke loose.  
  
"errrrrr, VICIOUS!" Spike hollered, causing many people to look up, and scatter as Spike brought out his gun, and shot, making its mark into Vicious's shoulder, the sound causing many to go under their table.  
  
  
  
Faye stuck out her foot, making Vicious fall, while Jon tried to sneak out.  
  
  
  
"where do you think YOUR GOING?" Jet asked sarcastically as he picked Jon up with his metal arm under the coward's chin, causing Jon's hands to go up, and aid his throat.  
  
  
  
"nowhere!" he gasped, as Vicious got up, and felt the tip of metal on his temple. From Faye's' gun.  
  
  
  
"ok, ok." Vicious put his hands up, and swung his elbow into her stomach, and her gun accidentally went off, as Faye dropped it onto the now blood spilled carpet. Her blood.  
  
"DAMN IT!" she swore, as Vicious's foot hit her again, this time knocking the wind out of her.  
  
  
  
"Faye!" she heard a voice yell from far away as she ate carpet. Gun shots went off around her ears, and she blacked out.  
  
  
  
" FAYEEEEEE!" Spike screamed, as Vicious aimed his Katata sword at her back, and sliced.  
  
  
  
Spike raised his gun, and fired. and the bullet ate though Vicious's head, and came back out the other side of his temple. Spike dropped the gun, and ran to Faye, flipped her over.  
  
  
  
"FAYE! FAYE, WAKE UP!" he screamed, as the remanding people looked at him, police sirens coming from down the street, as Faye slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the green haired man that had tears glistening down his face.  
  
  
  
"ok, I'm up." Faye said groggily, as three emergency personal came to her assistance, and she closed her eyes, and went into her awaited sleep.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
ok! Yay! Almost done. Stay tuned for the next chapter.will Faye live? Will she die? I don't know, what do you think? Happy ending will most likely lead to a sequel. ^._^ thank you, and please read and review with what you liked, or disliked, and if Faye should die.!  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: EPOLOGY, ARE YOU READY? 


	18. Epilogy

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop in any way shape or form. *cries*  
  
  
  
Endless Epic  
  
  
  
EPILOGY: THE SUN WILL SHINE BRIGHT  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Faye, Faye! Wake up!" the voice sounded surreal. "open your eyes, Faye! Faye!"  
  
'I'm just watching a dream that I cant wake up from.' Spikes words ran though her head, as she opened her eyes. 'Spike.'  
  
  
  
'SPIKE!' Faye whispered, as she looked up at the green haired man that was holding her in his arms.  
  
  
  
"keep your eyes open." She heard Spike command, as the paramedics came, and put her on a stretcher, and she blanked out, yet again.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Faye opened her eyes. "where am I?" she barley said at all.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Valentine, you shouldn't talk." Came the reply.  
  
  
  
"is she going to be alright?" a masculine voice asked.  
  
  
  
"yes. Just make sure she doesn't walk too much. As soon as she is awake, you can take her home." Faye heard the Doc. Say  
  
  
  
'I'm awake, I want to go home.' Faye opened her mouth. "I'm up, I'm ready to go."  
  
  
  
"sure, let me just call Jet." the tall lanky man replied, as he went down the hall to call Jet.  
  
  
  
"I'm just watching a dream," Faye told her self, "that I cannot wake up from, like a bad nightmare. but as long as Spike is hear. I can bear it. one step at a time, Faye."  
  
  
  
"Faye." Spike said, suddenly, causing Faye to jump. "Jet is on his way." He said, as though he didn't hear her last comment.  
  
  
  
'he didn't hear me. did he.. you can never tell. with Spike.' She thought, and could swear she heard him chuckle. "Lunk head."  
  
"Gypsy." She heard Spike say, as Jet walked into the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
OK! PLEASE REVIEW, THIS WAS THE VERY LAST CHAPTER. *BOWS * ADIEU, OH, AND MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADRESS, OR CHECK BACK ON MY STORY, BECAUSE A SEQUAL IS IN THE MAKING AS I WRITE.  
  
  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO KEPT UP WITH MY STORY, EVEN WHEN I HAD STOPED WRITING.  
  
THE SEQUAL'S FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY NEXT TUESDAY. I WILL EMAIL ANY ONE WHO LEFT THEIR EMAIL ADREESS, ITS EASYER.  
  
FANTASOUS FAYE  
  
DO YOU HAVE A COMRADE?  
  
cOwBoY bEbOp 


End file.
